The Torn Princess
by Bleeding Midnight
Summary: I really suck at summarys so you have to read to find out.
1. Perfect Soilder 00

Hi everybody! Here is the first ever, story by Black Dragon that people are going to read on fanfiction.net! (clapping in the distance)  
Wow! I didn't know I had so many adoring fans. ^_^; Ok, so please review and all that. Please send anything even flames.  
(even if they will make me very sad)Well this is enough babbling even for me. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say so I'm just going to include in this chapter only. I do not own anything except the plot  
and maybe two or more characters that are mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I was just walking when I bumped into someone.  
"Sorry."  
I didn't even look at the person before walking off. Well, enough on that. Let me tell you a little bit about myself.  
I am an orphan. Both my parents died in the plane that crashed into one of the twin towers. Now   
I was only four at the time and my brother was only five so we really were to young to understand the horror that came after that.   
So we were taken to the nearest orphanage, which happened to have five boys and one girl, including me and my brother.  
Now let me tell you this. We only lived there for about two weeks before it was attacked. We were all just playing when I was  
knocked down and discovered the bomb. When it was found Alex, the oldest, grabbed me and my brother, we were the closest,   
around the waist and ran right out the building. But before he could get the rest the building exploded we were all thrown away by   
the blast. When we managed to all get up I noticed I had been seperated from my brother and Alex. I was about to go look for them  
when I was grabbed from behind and before I could scream for help the person knocked me out. Before darkness pulled me in I  
managed to send one last telelink to my brother.  
Hiiro and Alex were dusting themselves off when Hiiro noticed something.  
"Where is my sister?!"  
"She must have been blown away from us."  
They started searching for her when Hiiro suddenly stopped.  
"Hiiro I am so sorry that I couldn't defend myself but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Goodbye."  
"Hiiro what is it?"  
"It was my sister. She said she was sorry and asked if I could forgive her. Then she said goodbye."  
"Well then I guess she's gone."  
"But she can't be gone!!"  
For the first time since his parents died Hiiro kneeled down and cried.(AN:KODAK MOMENT!!!!) Alex went over to him and tried to  
comfort him.  
"Don't worry Hiiro. Maybe she didn't die. We may see her someday."  
Hiiro looked at him. Then he gave a little smile.(AN: ANOTHER KODAK MOMENT!!!)  
"Maybe your right."  
They got up and walked off, hoping that someday they would see her again.  
~Meanwhile~  
When I finally woke up I couldn't feel my arms. I then realized that they were tied to the back of a chair. I also noticed that an old   
man had walked out of the shadows.  
"Hello. My name is Dr. R."  
"..."  
"Ok. So I see you don't like to talk much."  
"Where is my brother?"  
"So you do talk. Well I don't know where you brother is so I can't answer your question. Now I would like to offer you something you   
can't refuse."  
"What?"  
"I will let you see your brother again if you promise me one thing."  
"WHAT?!"  
"You have to become my perfect soilder."  
"Fine."  
"Good. Now I won't teach you the physical moves but he will."  
Out of the shadows walked a man about six feet and had ebony black hair and brown eyes. He definatily did not look like a killer or  
even a trainer for that matter. He was dressed in khaki pants, a black turtleneck, and a really ugly green jacket.  
"Hello. My name is Darien Sheilds andI will be your trainer. What is your name?"  
"I don't have one."  
"What are you talking about? You have to have a name."  
"Well I don't. So just call me Dark Angel."  
"Ok."  
"So when does training start?"  
"As soon as we get you ready."  
"Cool. Now untie me."  
Darien untied her and he was shocked when she jumped and kicked flipped him in the stomach. Both him and Dr. R were shocked   
at the strength of this four-year-old who looked that if you would touch her she would break into pieces. She looked at both of them.  
"I have two things to tell you. First is, if you live with me than you will have to learn some lessons too. And the second is your first  
lesson. 'Never, I mean NEVER underestimate your enemy, no matter how small. 


	2. New Roommate!

I know I just uploaded this story but I decided to spoil you all with as many chapters as I can. While I really don't want to bother with the disclaimer. So if you need to see it then read chapter one. I guess I have said enough. Here is the second of The Torn Princess.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~12 years later~  
  
"Well Dark Angel, you are finally ready for your biggest mission yet."  
"What is it?"  
Dr.R looked at the girl he came to think of as the daughter he never had. She had grown up a lot since she first arrived. Not only physically but mentally as well. She now had short silver hair, pure black eyes, that stood out well on her sickly pale skin. She wore baggy black pants with a loose black tanktop and black ankle length boots. She was wearing a bracelet on each wrist, one which he had given her and the other was from Darien. The one he gave her had a star charm and the other had a down-facing cresent moon. She looked at him impatiently.  
"Well, are you going to tell me or do we stand here all day?!"  
"Your mission is to go and help the gundam pilots on their mission to protect Relena Peacecraft and aid in the war only when you are needed. Follow the gundam pilots to all their missions, but don't let them know where or who you are. when the time is right than you can tell them."  
"WHAT?! There is no way I am going to protect that self-centered, ego-centric..."  
"Your new gundam is outside."  
Dark Angel stopped before she said anything else.  
"You mean I get my own gundam!"  
"Yes and you get to name it. It is designed just like 01's gundam, Wing Zero."  
"Cool. Thankx so much doc!"  
"Your welcome now go. Your stuff is already packed and waiting in your car. Don't worry about your gundam. It is all ready in a secret hanger by the school."  
"Ok. Bye doc!"  
Before she left she turnd towards doc, but he could tell she was looking past him.  
"Before I forget, if you ever see Darien again tell him I said Hi."  
With that she turned and ran out. After she was gone.  
"That girl has a lot of potential. Don't you think so?"  
A women that looked about 25, wearing a sailor fuka, walked out of the shadows.  
"I think she knew I was here."  
Of course she knew! She has been trained to notice everyone that comes near her. Now do you believe me when I said that this would be the perfect training method for her?"  
"Yes. But I don't think she will need it. She is special. She has magic and with it almost completly restored I don't think she'll need it."  
"I don't know but I still feel uncomfortable sending her to work with my arch enemy, Dr. J."  
"Well you did say she could see her brother again."  
"I know, but how can you be so sure that her brother will be there?"  
"I just do. Well I have to go and check up on someone. Good Bye."  
"Bye Pluto."  
With that she disappeared into a portal.  
"I'll have to learn how she does that."  
  
~On Earth~  
  
"Hello Princess."  
"Ahhh! Pluto! How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that?!"  
"Sorry Princess."  
"It's ok, but please call me Serena."  
"Sure Princ-Serena. So how do you like it here at your new school?"  
"It's great but I miss the inners. I et some great friends who act just like them. Only there boys, but they are different."  
"You mean the gundam pilots?"  
"Yes, but they will keep my secret if I keep theirs."  
"Alright. Well I need to go back to the Gates now. So goodbye Princess."  
"Bye Pluto."  
Just as Pluto left through another the door opened and in walked five guys.  
"Guess what Serena!?"  
"What Duo?"  
"Today we are going to get a new student!"  
"Relly?! Is that true Quatre?"  
"Yes. We saw Relena standing on the front steps with a folder in her hand."  
"Cool I can't wait to see who it is. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"It's a weak onna."  
"Oh come on Wufei. She can't be that bad."  
"Yeah she might be worse."  
Duo and Serena started laughing, Quatre smiled, Wufei just sat there fuming, while Heero and Trowa remained indifferent. Serena, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo all shared one dorm while Heero and Trowa shared another.  
"I heard she is gonna bunk with Heero and Trowa."  
"Where did you hear that Duo?"  
"Well Serena if you hadn't noticed, it is the only dorm left with an extra room."  
"Oh yeah."  
Everyone, except Heero and Trowa, sweatdropped.  
"Hey I have an idea!"  
Everyone looked towards Serena.  
"Why don't we go and wait for her in Heero and Trowa's dorm?"  
"That's a good idea Serena."  
"Thanks Quatre."  
"Well let's get going."  
Everyone followed Duo out the door and towards Heero and Trowa's room to wait for their new roommate.  
  
An: Well that's all for this chapter. I shall dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer. Thank you sooo much Shade!!! 


	3. WHAT!

I'm back!! I have to admit I am very sad. -.- I haven't got as many reviews as I hoped but I guess that is partly my fault. I don't want to babble to much so you all know the disclamier I presume? If not than read the first chapter.^-^ Well don't want to keep you to long so here is the third chapter of The Torn Princess.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When they all reached the room they were shocked to realize it wasn't locked. Everyone knew that when Heero or Trowa left the room they always made sure they locked the door.   
Heero walked in silently so as to not let the intruder know they were here. All the others went in behind him.  
  
"It's about time you guys got back."  
  
Out of the spare room walked a girl that was shorter then all of them. She was wearing jeans and a plain, loose, white t-shirt. Her necklace was a pure silver chain with a cresent moon as the charm. In the middle of the moon was a black jewel in the shape of a star. Heero took out his gun and pointed towards her.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm your new roommate and I suggest that you put the gun away before Relena comes and gets mad at you for pointing a gun at the new student."  
  
"And why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Just put the gun away Heero."  
  
Heero stayed silent while he put his gun away and sat down. Quatre walked up to the girl.  
  
"Hello. My name is Quatre. It's nice to meet you."  
  
She didn't say anything, instead she walked over to the table and hooked up her laptop. She was typing so fast that she made Heero look like he was typing in slow motion. Serena walked up to her.  
  
"Um...Hello? What is your name?"  
  
"Jewel."  
  
"You remind me of Heero.You both don't talk much and when you do it's only a few words."  
  
Jewel stole a glance at Heero.  
  
"How do you spell your name?"   
  
Heero stayed silent and did not answer her question. She waited for ten minutes and her temper flared.  
  
"Answer my question!"  
  
Serena answered for him instead.  
  
"H-E-E-R-O"  
  
"Oh."  
  
She looked back at her laptop. If you looked close enough you would be able to see the disappointed look in her eyes. Jewel closed her laptop and got up.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"6:00. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I have to go somewhere. I'll be back around one."  
  
With that she walked to her room and ten minutes later she walked out. She was now wearing form fitting black jeans and a silver halter top. She was carrying a small case as she walked out the door. When they were sure that she was gone they started talking.  
  
"Where do you think she went?"  
  
"Not sure, but what I really want to know is how she knew we were home if we didn't make a sound. I also want to now what was in that case."  
  
"Well what surprised me the most was that she didn't even flinch when Heero pulled the gun on her. She didn't even get scared."  
  
But before any of them could ask any more questions or answer them Heero's laptop started to beep. He walked over to it and opened his mail. Sure enough there was an e-mail from Dr. J. He read it out loud to everyone.  
  
Heero,  
  
You have a new mission. I'll be coming soon to tell you what it is.  
  
Dr. J  
  
"Looks like we have a new mission."  
  
Just then the door opened and Dr. J walked in.  
  
"Yes you do. Your mission is to go to this base." He pulled out a map of a nearby base. "Behind this base is a wharehouse. I want you to wait till tonight to do this assignment though. Anyways inside this wharehouse OZ is holding the colonies best spy captive. Your mission is to go and rescue him. Do not remove the blindfold and gag until you reach me."  
  
"If he is the best spy then how did he get captured in the first place?"  
  
"We found recently that someone had told OZ about the spy and he was caught."  
  
Serena chose that time to speak.  
  
"How do we know its a guy?"  
  
"We don't but we assume since there was no female qualified enough to do the assignment. None that we know of anyway."  
  
"Who gave the assignment?"  
  
"A fellow scientist. In fact he also created a perfect soilder."  
  
Some of them gasped, while others just opened their eyes in surprise.  
  
"I think he gave his perfect soilder the assignment, but what I don't get is how he was found. No one knew he was given the assignment except Dr. R and myself."  
  
They all went to their rooms to get the stuff needed for the mission. When all of them finallly returned it was already night.   
  
"Well we better leave."  
  
They all walked out and got in Heero's jeep. They drove to the secret hanger where they kept their gundams. The got in their own and headed towards the base. About fifteen minutes later they reached the base. They landed ten feet away from it.  
  
"Ok. Duo you guard the outside. Serena, Quatre, and Wufei will plant bombs all over the base. Me and Trowa will go rescue this so called Perfect Soilder."  
  
They all left there gundams to do their jobs. Duo stayed in his gundam to guard the outside. Serena, Quatre, and Wufei went into the base, while Trowa and Heero went around it towards the storage house. When they got there they saw about twelve guards. Three on each side. They both got out thier guns and started shooting the soilders. They managed to get each one with only one bullet. After they finished Heero went inside. What he saw made him visibly flinch. Why did Dr. J lie to them all. He said it was a perfect soilder, but instead there was a girl about a year younger then him. He was guessing OZ had beaten her because she was covered in brusies and scars. She was wearing a christmas style dress that was wwaaaayyyyy to short, matching boots, and a santa hat. He lowered down the gunny. He searched for broken bones. It turns out both her wrists were broken, her left ankle, and three ribs. He gently picked her up and ran outside with her. He made sure none of the others saw her. He got in his gundam and saw the others were in thiers and opened a video link with them all. He made sure the girl was well hidden from their view.   
  
"Blow it."  
  
Serena pushed a button on her consol and the base blew up. He looked up and noticed five pairs of curious eyes staring at him.  
  
"It seems the good doctor lied to us."  
  
"Why do you say that Heero?"  
  
"Well it turns out there was no perfect soilder in there but a mere girl about a year younger than us."  
  
"It's a girl?!"  
  
"Yeah and she's hurt pretty bad."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Broken wrists, left ankle, three ribs, and a whole bunch of brusies and scars."  
  
They landed back at the base. They had all gotten out and were now waiting for Heero to come out with the girl. The door to his cock pit opened and Heero jumped down holding the girl tightly to his chest. They all went towards him to get a better look.  
  
"OMG! What did they do to this poor girl?!"  
  
"I'm not sure, but we need to go."  
  
They ran towards the jeep and headed back to the Peacecraft Academy.  
  
"Who do you think it is?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to wait till we get back."  
  
They made it to the dorm buildings and since it was really late the coast was clear. They ran back to Heero and Trowa's room. (an: remember its not just their room anymore!!) When they got there they were surprised to see the other doctors and an extra there. The other doctor walked up to Heero.  
  
"Give her to me."  
  
Heero just held her closer. Dr. J walked over to him.  
  
"Heero hand her over she will be safe. This is Dr. R. The doctor I told you about before you left."  
  
Hero reluctantly gave her up. He placed her gently on the couch. He looked her over and was surprised to see her so bad.  
  
"I told them not to hurt her a lot..."  
  
They all looked at him in shock. Serena exploded.  
  
"You mean you told them she was coming?! How could you do something like that?!"  
  
Dr. J placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He spoke up.  
  
"Dr. R I thought we were clear that you would train a perfect soilder and send him on this mission. If I had known you were going to send a girl I wouldn't have provided the funds for you."  
  
Dr. R shook his head.  
  
"I thought you of all people would understand Dr. J. Looks can be decieveing. This is my perfect soilder. I trained her myself. With a little help that is."  
  
"You trained a girl perfect soilder!!! I thought all original gundam pilots were going to be boys?!"  
  
During the argument Heero noticed the girl was beginning to wake up. He was about to take off the blindfold when Dr. R noticed and yanked his arm away. He bent down and took out the gag.  
  
"You have to be still so I can fix your broken bones."  
  
Serena stepped forward.  
  
"I can help!"  
  
She moved him out of the way and pulled out the Silver Imperium Crystal. A golden light surrounded her and the girl. When it faded Serena fell to her knees.  
  
"There. She is healed."  
  
Dr. R went to her and pulled off her blindfold. Almost everyone gasped.  
  
It was Jewel!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: Yay!! I just finished the third chapter of The Torn Princess!!  
  
Jewel: Hey! You didnt do it alone!  
  
AN: of course ^^  
  
Jewel: So who am I gonna get with???  
  
AN: ummm.....u'll have to wiat and see  
  
Jewel: But i wanna know now!!! *wwwaaaaaahhhhhh!!! T-T*  
  
AN: oh stop ur crying u'll find out if u read  
  
Jewel: ok  
  
AN: ^^;;; well i hope u liked the 3rd chapter till next time laterz!!  
  
Jewel: yah! LATERZ PEOPLZ!!! 


	4. You what!

AN: lol. hello again everyone!  
  
Jewel: hmph! stupid people!  
  
AN: don't mind Jewel she's had a bad day. *whispers towards everyone* she just got kicked out of her fav club for not being dressed properly.  
  
Jewel: WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW U COULDNT WEAR ALL BLACK THERE?! THAT'S SUCH A STUPID REASON! I MEAN JUST BECAUSE THE OWNERS NOT GOTHIC DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE HAS TO DRESS ALL FANCY!  
  
AN: u didnt have to dress all fancy. but it would be nice if u did cause it's a real nice club. and wearing all black (black jeans, black long-sleeved shirt, black trenchcoat, and high heeled black boots, black makeup, and black hair down) does NOT count as nice.  
  
Jewel: WELL NONE OF THE OTHER CLUBS I'VE BEEN TO CARED IF U DRESSED IN ALL BLACK OR NOT!! BESIDES I HAD JUST CROM FROM A GOTHIC CONVENTION AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO CHANGE AFTER! I'VE BEEN GOING TO THAT CLUB EVER SINCE IT OPENED AND JUST BECAUSE I DON'T DRESS RIGHT FOR ONE NIGHT THEY KICK ME OUT FOREVER!!!  
  
AN: well i'm sure i could talk to the manager and get him to let you go back.................i didnt know people held gothic conventions.....i didn't even know they excisted  
  
Jewel: *closes eyes and has a smug look on her face* well of course u didnt know! they r held in secret and only a select few r allowed to attend.  
  
AN: i see.......well anyways. here is ythe 4th chap of The Torn Princess. i hope u like it!  
  
Jewel: if not then thats ur loss. u shouldnt have read this story.  
  
AN: dont tell them that! they might not want me to continue!  
  
Jewel: *mumbles under her breath about incompetent people* watever. just get on with the chapter!  
  
AN: ok ^^ here it is everyone!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena jumped up and ran to her. "OMG! Jewel are you ok?!"  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
She got up and walked about two steps before she lost her balance and fell. But before she hit the ground a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and kept her from hitting the floor. She looked up and found herself staring into the eyes, or rather eye, of Trowa. She tried to break free from his grasp, but she was to weak. That or he was to strong.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"You're still to weak to go on your own."  
  
"I don't care! Just leave me alone and I'll be fine!"  
  
She managed to break free from his grasp and ran towards her room. Serena tried to catch up to her but Jewel managed to close and lock her door. Serena started banging on her and yelling at it.  
  
"Come on Jewel, open up! We need to make sure your ok!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Just leave her alone."  
  
"Are you nuts?! Did you even see how badly she was hurt?! If you care for her then why did you tell them she was there?! Did you even think before sending her on this mission?!!"  
  
Everyone had a shocked look on their face as they stared at Quatre. Many snapped out of it and wanted to know the same thing. But before Dr. R could answer Jewel walked back out. She was wearing a black tank top and black pajama pants. (AN: i woder if she likes black? ^^;;;;;) She stared at them all with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"I AM VERY CAPABLE AT TAKING CARE OF MYSELF! I DO NOT NEED PEOPLE TO FUSS OVER ME!! SO JUST DROP IT!! AND YOU!" She walked over to Dr. R. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM I WAS THERE! YOU HAVE BROKEN ALL THE RULES IN ONE SIMPLE ACTION AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU ENDANGERED THE MISSION!!!!!"  
  
Dr. R looked down at the floor. "There was no mission. It was al planned out, but I didn't expect on the gundam piolets ruining the whole thing.  
  
"If the whole mission was planned out then there really wasn't a disk labeled 'Gundam' was there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then I guess you didn't plan on this?"  
  
She pulled out a disk labeled 'Gundam' from her pocket and waved it in his face. He stared at it with disbelief and horror written all over his face.  
  
"B-B-But that was just a fake assignment! There wasn't supposed to be a file 'Gundam'!"  
  
"Well, let us see what is on this one."  
  
She walked up to the table and set up her laptop. Only Heero and Trowa noticed the slight wobble in her walk and that she was trembling. She turned it on and put the disk inside. She managed to open the file and just stared at the screen for awhile. When she looked up again no one could stand the look in her eyes. It was a look of betrayel and hurt, but it disappeared quickly and it left her eyes blank looking.  
  
"You gave them all my information! You told them things I have tried to keep secret!"  
  
"I had to! your so good at disguising yourself I needed to help them in trying to figure out who you were!!"  
  
"I thought it was strange that they figured me out so fast. But that still doesn't give you any right to tell them about my personal life!!"  
  
She unplugged her laptop, picked it up, and walked to her room. After a few moments a thought occureds to Dr. R. He ran towards Jewel's door.  
  
"Jewel come back out right now! You are not to go and delete anything on the mainframe! Jewel open up now!!! Damn! Does anyone here have a laptop?"  
  
"You can use mine if I'm allowed to supervise."  
  
"Fine! Just get it quickly!!"  
  
Heero walked to his room and came out holding his laptop. He plugged it in and turned it on. He stood back and Dr. R sat down and started working. He tried to get into his compter's mainframe, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.  
  
"Damn! She changed the password again! I knew I shouldn't have taught her that!"  
  
"You mean you can't stop whatever she's doing?"  
  
"Nope. I just have to sit back and wait."  
  
"What is she doing anyways?"  
  
"She's going into the mainframe and deleting all her files. She doesn't want to have another problem like this to happen again."  
  
"Your right. I don't."  
  
They all turned around and saw Jewel standing there. The look in her eyes is what made her scary. It was like a mix of hurt, anger, betrayel, and hate. Dr. R walked up to her.  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
"I deleted all my files and you can try all you want you can never recover them." She said it like it was the simplist thing in the world.  
  
"Why in the world would you do that?!"  
  
She looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY I DID IT!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME KILLED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE!!" She looked down at the floor. "To think I once thought of you as a second father......well guess what?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I no longer work for you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: well i hoped u liked it!! srry if its to short though. i am also writing this so yeah. ^^  
  
Jewel: i think i have an idea of who im gonna get with  
  
AN: oh? who?  
  
Jewel: *bends down and whispers in her ear* ...  
  
AN: *looks at her smiling* nope! ^^  
  
Jewel: grrrrrrr blast!!  
  
AN: but u were close!  
  
Jewel: ^^ cool!  
  
AN: well i hoped u liked the 4th chapter of The Torn Princess till next time l8erz!!  
  
Jewel: yeah laterz!! 


End file.
